Mirrored Gestures
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: A shell for each day he slept. It was only fair that he returned the favor...and hopefully she would awaken. Roxas/Xion


**Hello to everyone. I have returned after beating 358/2 Days and wow…what a good game it was. This one-shot is sort of a semi sequel to Shell Seeker. So I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my previous one-shots and I appreciate the support.**

**Before you go any further I must warn you there are slight spoilers for the game...so...just fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

It was his routine…ever since she fell under that spell.

After every mission he would go see her, eyes watching her form for the tiniest hints of movement…even a small twitch would have sufficed.

Roxas grunted, his hands tightening into fists.

"Xion…"

As usual…she didn't answer, only laid still in a coma-like state. It gave him a small sense of déjà vu; because vaguely…he remembered hearing her voice when he had went through the exact same thing so long ago. Everyday that he slept, he remembered her footsteps, her voice telling him about the worlds she visited, and the gentle clink of a seashell connecting with the others that she lay at his bedside.

"You're going to wake up soon right?"

He sighed.

"_Why you are so concerned with that 'thing' is a mystery to me."_

Saix didn't understand, to him, Xion was no thing; he wasn't cold and cruel like he was. There was no way he could ever understand the bond that had formed between the two of them. How they would sneak out to collect seashells on the beach, eat ice-cream on the clock tower with Axel, and grow closer with each mission they did together.

Roxas had been told countless times that Nobodies couldn't feel, but right now…towards Saix, he could have sworn it was rage. Somewhere in the back of his mind…he had a feeling that the Lunar Divider had something to do with Xion's coma-like state. Just that thought filled him with the desire to tear the Organization's second-in-command limb from limb...he had no right to call her a 'thing' or call her 'it.' One day he would be able to finally tell him what he thought about the situation...just not today...not while he was visiting Xion.

"Hm…"

He looked around the room, his cerulean eyes scanning the shelf on the wall to his right. Fourteen shells had been laid very neatly across the surface, twelve of them were pure white…then there were the other two, the one's he remembered that they had found. The ones that looked exactly the same.

"_How odd…"_

_Roxas knelt down beside her, watching with curiosity._

"_What did you find Xion?"_

_Her eyes stayed on the two shells in her hand for a moment, as if she were trying to figure out a complicated puzzle in her head._

"_Well…"_

_Her blue eyes met his._

"_Look Roxas…they're the same."_

_She handed the two shells to him, allowing him to examine them._

_Roxas simply smiled, "Yeah…so?"  
_

"_Remember what I said?" Xion stated, "No two shells can be exactly the same."_

_The only sounds for a moment were the crashing of the waves along the shoreline as he contemplated in his head what to say._

"_Well…"  
__  
"Consider these shells the Roxas and Xion of the sea."_

_He placed the shells into her hands, entwining his fingers with hers for a moment. He laughed slightly as he heard her gasp in confusion._

_She merely blinked at them, "U-um…"she looked away, hiding her face under her dark bangs, "That's an odd way to think."_

_Roxas shrugged, "Well it's true...Axel and everyone else say it. We're special Xion…"_

_Xion smiled slightly, "I see…" her fingers in turn squeezed tighter around his for a moment, "Alright then…we'll look at things through your perspective then…"_

_Her eyes seemed to glow…_

"So you kept them…"

He touched them gently for a moment, silent as he was lost in the memories.

"I see my words did move something in you…whatever we have inside to be moved anyway."

Roxas sighed, walking back over to her bedside.

"Right…" he cleared his throat, "I haven't seen you in a few days before this so…I feel we need to catch up a little…"

He received no reply…no signs of recognition.

He sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his.

"A few days ago before I found out that you…" he shook his head, "Were in this state…I had to return to Beast's Castle for another mission."

Roxas smiled slightly, "You remember it…the place were all the servants were furniture and there was a Beast for a master?"

It felt odd having a one way conversation; however…he didn't actually expect a reply.

"Well I found out why he fought so much…" he sighed again, "It was to protect the servants in the castle…and that woman…Belle."

Roxas looked at the shelf where the fourteen shells lay unmoving, "Love as Xaldin put it…"

He grunted slightly, "Though Xaldin called it a weakness…I'm not sure what my perspective is on it."

The blond looked back to her, "Axel explained to me it was something that was held more sacred than that of best friends…I guess that was the only way he could put it…" he laughed, "He looked really awkward as he explained it to me."

The laughter died down after a moment as he watched her.

"I wonder if I could fall in love though…when I get a heart…" he squeezed her hand slightly, "I think…I could fall in love with you in all honesty."

Roxas blinked a few times, and then scratched the back of his head, "What am I saying? There I go again…acting like I have a heart as Axel put it…"

He stood up, still holding her hand. Strange…from the corner of his eye, he thought that he saw her hair change to a reddish color…and a memory of the boy in red holding the same girl flashed through his mind.

The blond nobody closed his eyes for a minute, grunting slightly...the feeling soon passed and Xion had returned to normal as well...

"What was...?"

Another image...they were getting more frequent as each day passed.

"I should get going…I have a mission with Demyx tomorrow…"

Reluctantly he let go, watching her breathe evenly for a few moments.

"Xion…" he spoke softly, pulling an oyster shell from his pocket.

He opened it up to reveal a pearl caught inside of the mouth of the shell and laid it at her bedside.

"I found this one today…the gem in the middle was really pretty so I…"

He bit his lip, his words getting lost in his throat.

"Just wake up soon okay? Even though I am not supposed to…I feel worry…so please…"

Roxas sighed, looking at her for one final moment before turning away.

Xion after all had done the same thing for him while he had been out for two weeks; he only deemed it fair that he do the same for her.

Hopefully his words would reach her…

**Well there you have it…a sort of sequel to Shell Seeker and has some in game quotes as well. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
